


Game Over

by Akuma2x1



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sappy, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-13
Updated: 2001-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akuma2x1/pseuds/Akuma2x1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo finally managed to drag Heero to game center, thanks to two dumb jocks, who then proceeded to incite Gundam Pilot's wrath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Over

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm crazy when I write this.....

In front of one famous building for teenagers, a braided boy, dressed in a red sleeveless turtleneck shirt and black pants, was trying hard to drag his Japanese companion and also lover, who was wearing his ever present tank top and blue jeans.

"Heero, come on!" Duo pulled at Heero's hand

"No."

"Come on, we can spend our time here."

The Japanese boy snorted at his mate. "Duo, this place is for kids. It is an inefficient and ridiculous way to spend time. Moreover it makes you lose your money without gaining anything in return."

Duo made a face. "Heero, it's just a game center. We can have fun here." He really had to try harder to make his Japanese lover enjoy the life after the war. "It's not likely you have to worry about money. We have enough money to live till seventh generation, courtesy of OZ's account you hacked while in the war. Plus, you ARE a teenager, geesh Heero!"

Heero snorted again. "Still, there's no reason to go there." He glared at the building in front of him. After the war ended a few months ago, this place had been made into a big game center area. He could see many children and teenagers walked in and out the building. For an efficient and calculated mind he had, it was a waste of time, energy, and money. It was not in his list what to do to spend time.

"Heero..." Duo pulled his Japanese lover toward the building. ".....Come on!"

"No." Heero shook his head and latched his hands onto the street lamp, hugging it tightly like Winnie the Pooh hugging its lovely honey jar. [1]

Duo facevaulted. "Heero, come on. Don't act so childish like that." He grabbed the Japanese boy's waist and tried to pry the ex Perfect Soldier from the post

"I'm not going in there." Heero snorted and gripped the poor street lamp tighter as Duo pulled him with full power.

Duo pulled, pulled, and pulled, but it was clear that Heero was stronger. Nothing could pull the ex Perfect Soldier away from the slightly bent street lamp.

"We can have FUN, for God's sake!" Duo sighed exasperatedly and released Heero, knowing it was impossible to pry his lover from the lamp unless Heero wanted to be pried. "You really have to learn to loosen up and enjoy your life, koi."

"I enjoy my life." Heero looked over his shoulder at Duo from head till toes in a way that only him was allowed to do. "Really enjoy it." The Japanese boy leered and wriggled his hips slightly, knowing well how his motion affected his braided lover.

Duo was almost tempted to forget about the game center, drag his sly lover home, and fuck him senselessly. Almost. It looked like his will to introduce his Japanese mate how to enjoy life outside their house was still strong enough. Ignoring his now too tight pants, Duo growled. "Stop that. We will spend this day outside the house!"

"Oh?" Still looking over his shoulder, Heero raised one eyebrow mockingly and licked his lower lip slowly and seductively.

This simple action but yet arousing made Duo have to close his eyes for some seconds to steel his resolution. "Stop it, Heero." Duo's voice was husky with restrained lust.

"Stop what?" Heero spun around the poor lamp so he was facing Duo, but still hugging the vertical pole, making it as a separator between the two boys. The Japanese boy was enjoying himself and was sure that Duo would drag him home in a few seconds. His braided lover was clearly torn between his resolution and his lust. Heero decided to moan a little to fasten Duo's decision making.

Iwon'tfuckhimnow Iwon'tfuckhimnow Iwon'tfuckhimnow Iwon'tfuckhimnow Iwon'tfuckhimnow Duo repeated the mantra furiously as his Japanese lover teased him mercilessly. It had surprised him at the first time when he found out what a tease the Japanese boy was. Since they had been lovers, Heero often did something that would make him hard in seconds and want to jump the Japanese boy now and then. He knew too well what Heero's intention in this current seduction and resolved not to jump him this time, but a single moan from Heero had destroyed the resolve.

'Screw it! I'll fuck him first and drag him back to this place!' With that thought, Duo grabbed Heero's waist and pulled the smirking boy to him, trapping the lamp pole between their bodies. He was about to announce they would go home now when he heard some whispers from two teenagers near the game center door and so did Heero because Duo felt the Japanese boy tensing. Ordinary humans might not hear the whispers but as trained Gundam pilots they could hear it easily. And what they heard really set them on fire.

"Hey Eric, what are those boys doing there?"

"Stupid Kenny, don't you know they are going to fuck like rabbit!" [2]

"What? But they are both males."

"So? I heard it in one movie we watched that a male can fuck a male too. They do have a hole on their ass like us, the normal boys! "

The boy called Kenny rubbed his ass. "Oh yeah we do have a hole there. Cool, so who fucks who?"

"Dunno. Heck, they are queers after all. All they like is a cock up their ass. I bet they even can't beat us in playing games here. They are weak and helpless queers."

Duo was fuming. He didn't mind too much being called a queer since he WAS gay, but he wasn't weak or helpless. The braided boy wanted to strangle the Kenny boy, but Heero beat him there. In a blink of his eyes, he found his Japanese lover standing in front of the two teenagers and rushed there to prevent blood shed. But to his surprise, Heero was talking to those boys calmly.

"So you think us queer can't play the games huh?" Heero asked flatly, eyes betrayed nothing of his emotion.

Kenny and Eric looked at each other before Eric put his hands on his hips in a daring pose and answered. "Yup, a queer is weak and useless."

"Let's see how this queer will beat you in every single game." Heero spoke in low tone but dangerous. "And then you'll admit that you are worse than a queer."

Eric and Kenny looked at each other again. They were eighteen years old and the queer boys in front of them were definitely younger than them. Not to mention they are queer. Snorting proudly, both teenagers answered simultaneously. "Deal."

Duo could only shake his head as the strangers managed to get his stubborn lover enter the game center without difficulty while he had been trying to do that to no avail. Now the said lover was practically dragging him into the building, eager to teach some lessons to those rude teenagers. Well maybe this was not a bad thing. They would have fun after all.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Straight boys vs Queer boys

First round : Power

Like any burly teenager had been, Eric was a teenager who was proud of his strength, so he chose the game that would make his strength as an advantage. He pointed to the console he had stopped at. It had a high electric board with numbers arranged vertically from 10 below till 100 up on it. On the base of the board, there was a round padding. "One of you will play this game with me. Punch down on the padding as hard as you can. A bright line will appear on the board. The stronger you punch, the higher the number you get. The winner is the one with bigger number."

"Accepted." Heero snorted.

Eric smirked smugly as he noticed how lean the boy's body was. It absolutely held no strength in it. This would be an easy winning. "I go first." He punched down as hard as he could and received 99 as the result. "So can you do that, queer boy?" Eric grinned victoriously at Heero.

"99? It's not perfect." Heero snorted and punched the padding, causing the console to break in two. Duo just shrugged helplessly, having already predicted his lover would do that. The braided boy glanced at Eric and snickered as he saw the boy's jaw dropping in shock.

"Saaa.... So you've been beaten by a queer boy, huh?" Duo grinned.

Kenny fumed. "Not yet."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Second round : Memory

The crowd had gathered because of the incident in the first round, interested in the battle between the straight boys versus queer boys. Kenny was good in memorizing and now he challenged the queer boys for a game where they would have to match one picture to another similar picture.

Duo grinned and joined the challenge. Having photographic memory ability made it easy to defeat Kenny. Again the normal boys were forced to drop their jaws as Duo had finished matching all the pictures while Kenny even hadn't finished half of them.

"It just started." Eric growled, refusing to acknowledge Duo's grin and Heero's smirk.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Third round : Speed

Duo shook his head and repressed the urge to chuckle. So they challenged them for a racing game, huh? Leave it to Heero then. Duo noticed his Japanese lover had sat on the console next to Eric, who had sat on the similar console. They were choosing a vehicle for them to drive right now.

The braided boy sweatdropped when he saw what Heero had chosen. He could hear Eric and Kenny's laugh as well as several others from the crowd at Heero's choice of vehicle. Duo didn't have any doubt about Heero's ability to win the game, but why did he choose an ambulance as his vehicle???

Whatever, with Heero as the driver, the ambulance had beaten Eric's Ferrari, earning admiring whistles and shouts from the crowd around them. Poor Eric, his face was as red as tomato.

"Give up?" Asked the queer boys

"Never!" Answered the straight boys.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Fourth round : Agility

Heero smiled as he watched Duo dancing on the console together with Eric. They were playing Dance Dance Revolution where a song would be played and they had to step on the right button according to the arrow pointer showed in a monitor in front of them until the song ended. Eric had chosen the hardest mode, but it was no problem for Duo, and him as well.

Both he and Duo were familiar with this game since their mentors had used it as part of their training. Heero rolled his eyes remembering their eccentric mentors' reasons when they ordered the boys to practice. It helped them to practice reading signs and symbols in fast motion, increase their agility, and extend their stamina. So far Duo hadn't made any miss, not really looking at the monitor since he had memorized the steps long ago while Eric tried hard to focus on the monitor to read for the arrow pointers.

At half of the song, Duo turned around, still dancing with back facing the monitor. He extended one hand to Heero. "Wanna dance, koi?"

Heero smirked and reached for the offered hand, letting himself being pulled onto the console. He also had memorized the pattern of the buttons and perfectly replaced Duo without missing any step. He then started to dance while his braided lover stepped down, wiggling his hips more than necessary.

'I'm gonna fuck him till he can't walk once we get home!' Duo gritted his teeth to strengthen his will while his eyes followed every movement of his Japanese lover's ass.

The result of the game was obvious of course. The queer boys won the game with perfect score while the straight boys' score was slightly above average.

"Give up?" Asked the queer boys

"NO!" Growled the straight boys.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fifth round : Fighting

The straight boys led them to a fighting console. Reading the tag made Duo smile and feel a slight pity for them. Out of all the fighting games, the boys chose Gundam Wing Endless Duel.... Oh poor boys, they would be beaten completely.

The boys chose two vs two mode and were soon busy choosing their gundams. Duo, of course chose his Deathscythe while Heero chose his Wing Zero.

"Your gundams are nothing compared to our Epyon and Tallgeese." Eric sneered.

"We haven't done choosing our gundams, yet." Duo grinned and quickly inputted a pattern of buttons and got his Deathscythe turned into Deathscythe Hell Custom, which had stronger power and equipment.

Heero also inputted his own pattern of buttons and got his Wing Zero Custom. "We are ready now."

Kenny and Eric became pale as they faced the queer boys' gundams.

"Eric, is there any self destruct button here?" Kenny whispered.

Eric growled. "Don't be a coward, we will beat their gundams!"

Across the straight boys, the queer boys smirked knowingly.

Fifteen minutes later.

Eric and Kenny were blushing furiously in shame. They had never won a single round and the queer boys were smirking at them.

"Give up?" Duo asked.

Eric and Kenny hung their heads down. "Yeah." They murmured softly.

Duo smiled. He actually held no hard feelings for the boys. Moreover, they had helped him getting Heero into the game center. "Cheer up, you're also great players, guys."

Kenny and Eric looked up in surprise at them.

Heero stepped forward and extended his hand. "We enjoy playing with you. How about we play as friends from now on?"

Kenny and Eric looked at each other before smiled to Heero and Duo. "Yeah!" They took Heero's hand and dragged the Japanese boy toward another console while Duo followed them, suddenly having a bad feeling about this arrangement.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

One hour later.

"Let's go home, Koi." Duo spoke up.

"Hmm.... Later..." replied Heero, who was busy playing Time Crisis with Eric.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Another hour.

"It's late, Hee-chan. Let's go home." Duo tugged on Heero's tank top.

"Gimme a few minutes to finish this game."

~*~*~*~*~

Forty five minutes later

"Let's go home now, Hee-chan." Duo growled as he tried to pull his stubborn lover out of the game center.

"No, I like playing here." Heero pasted himself on the console in front of him.

"That's it, no more game center for you." Duo exploded. He lifted up his startled Japanese lover and dropped him onto his shoulder, ignoring Heero's protest and marching out of the game center.

Kenny and Eric watched the couple walk away and saw Heero grab the bent street lamp on their way out. They heard some shouts from Duo and stubborn replies from Heero.

"They are very interesting couple, aren't they, Kenny?" Eric snickered.

"Yeah, watching them is fun." Kenny giggled as he watched Duo tried to pry his Japanese lover from the poor street lamp.

"Heero, let go!"

"No."

"I should have stayed home and fucked you senseless today rather than having this stupid idea to introduce you to outside world." Duo groaned.

~OWARI~

 

[1] Blame Lady Tora for drawing a cute, sweet, and adorable Hee-pooh. It stays in my mind and won't get out.

[2] Kenny and Eric from..... South Park *sweatdrops*


End file.
